Apple
by chimichims
Summary: Hinata menarik nafas begitu pula Kageyama. Masih saling memandang. Hinata membuka mulutnya dan... Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shoyo.. just a mini fanfict about this two dork. Mind to read it?


.

.

.

 **Apple**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shoyo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**_

 _ **This FF © chibispiker**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Bagaimana rasanya memetik apel?" Hinata bertanya...

.

.

Kalau orang penasaran dengan sesuatu yang menakjubkan atau sesuatu yang menarik untuk diketahui, maka jangan jejerkan hal itu dengan pola pikir makhluk hiper berkaki pendek ini. Apa yang dia lakukan sedari tadi hanya menatap apel yang di bagikan oleh seniornya. Dibolak-balik, dilempar kecil ke atas dan lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Mata besar berwarna orange miliknya melihat sekeliling. Mencari sosok yang biasanya bisa dia ajak bicara tentang hal-hal bodoh yang pernah dia pikirkan. Daripada memakan apel yang ada di tangnnya, dia lebih memilih mengantunginya dan beranjak perhi menghampiri lelaki bersurai hitam yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu beberapa meter di depannya.

"Kageyamaaaaaaaa!"

Woops... Suaranya mengisi gedung olahraga itu. Semua orang menoleh ke arahnya termasuk kakek-kakek yang sedang mencabuti rumput di depan pintu. Hinata..eh? Aku belum menyebutkan nama tokoh utama kita yah? Baiklah, namanya Hinata dan dia sangat..yah tentukan sendiri nanti.

Hinata dengan langkah seribu langsung menghampiri sosok Kageyama yang masih mematung karena efek penggilan nyaring yang baru saja menembus gendang telinganya. Ohh ayolah~ siapa yang tidak akan kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suara melengking seperti itu.

Kageyama membuka matanya lebar. Mengisyaratkan sesuatu seperti _"Ada apa dengan makhluk bodoh ini?"_ Atau _"Hal bodoh apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan?"._

Dan boom! Tiba-tiba saja Hinata berjongkok di hadapan Kageyama. Matanya berkilat penuh rasa penasaran. Dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang karena merasa bahwa keingintahuannya akan terjawab sebentar lagi.

Beda dengan Kageyama yang sedang menunggu makhluk kecil di depannya dengan perasaan aneh dan tentu dengan rasa penasaran yang sama seperti yang Hinata rasakan.

Sejenak ruangan menjadi hening. Tapi itu tidak membuat beberapa pasang mata seniornya termasuk pelatihnya untuk tetap memandang dua sejoli yang asyik berjongkok di tengah lapangan dengan mata berapi-api. Yahh siapa sangka mereka juga ikut penasaran kan hmm pfft..

Hinata menarik nafas begitu pula Kageyama. Masih saling memandang. Hinata membuka mulutnya dan...

"Bagaimana rasanya memetik apel?" Krikk krikk...

Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?! Lihatlah bahkan para seniornya langsung mengalihkan wajah dan menahan tawa. Dan pelatih Ukai hanya bisa bergeleng seakan sudah menebak hal ini akan terjadi.

Sedikit emosi, tangan Kageyama terangkat dan mendarat di kepala Hinata. Alih-alih mengusap kepalanya dan berkata _"what a good question~"_ , Kageyama lebih memilih mengencangkan telapak tangannya di kepala Hinata membuat anak itu teriak-teriak kesakitan.

"BOGE! Ku pikir kau ingin bertanya apa dan ternyata kau hanya menanyakan hal bodoh ini?!"

"Hee? Hal bodoh? Ini tidak bodoh! Ini salah satu rasa penasaranku!"

"Sungguh Hinata, itu sangat tidak penting!"

"Apa? Tidak penting? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu yang waktu itu penasaran dengan rasa susu yang di minum Natsu?!"

Ohh mulai lagi. Para senior sudah berlagak tidak mendengar percekcokan antara Hinata dan Kageyama. Tsukishima hanya mengejek mereka dalam diam dan Yamaguchi malah panik sendiri di tempatnya. Sudah capek untuk mendamaikan mereka, para senior lebih memilih bermasa bodoh ria dan membiarkan mereka menyelesaika. Masalah mereka sandiri.

"Aku ingin tau rasanya memetik apel Kageyamaaa... Ayolah ayolah ayolah ayolah ayolaahhh!"

"Mana ada pohon apel di dekat sini boge!"

"Aku tidak mau tau! Pokoknya aku mau memetik apel!"

Menghela nafas. Kageyama diam sejenak, berfikir dan membiarkan Hinata mengoceh sendiri. Semakin dalam berfikir untuk mencari ide semakin pusing kepalanya. Sungguh ini lebih susah dari mencari strategi bermain volly. Matanya terbuka lebar setelah menyipit selama hampir dua menit berfikir hebat. Dan dihadapannya Hinata masih uring-uringan membahas tentang memetik apel.

"Hahh baiklah baiklah. Hari minggu jam 8 pagi bertemu denganku di taman."

"Tapi di taman tidak ada pohon apel Kageyama. Kenapa kau bodoh sekali..."

"Sudah datang saja!"

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

Matahari bersinar cerah. Angin sejuk menari manja. Dan juga sosok lelaki berbadan tinggi bergerak-gerak di tengah taman.

Satu jam lebih awal dari yang dijanjikan, Kageyama sudah tiba di taman dan menyiapkan... apa itu? sesuatu? Entahlah.

Badannya tidak berhenti bergerak. Bahkan beberapa tetes keringat kini sudah terlihat di pelipisnya. Bahkan punggungnya terlihat agak basah dan tentu saja karena keringat. Kalau bukan karena Hinata, orang yang penting baginya, Kageyama tidak akan mau melakukan hal ini.

Setelah selesai melakukan kegiatannya, Kageyama hanya duduk di bangku taman dan memandang jalan menanti seseorang yang sudah membuat Kageyama melakukan hal yang tidak penting seperti ini.

10 menit lagi sebelum waktunya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Wow langkah kaki.. tidak, suara telapak kaki yang menubruk aspal dengan cepat alias berlari dari kejauahan terdengar. Kageyama tau siapa ini. Tentu siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata.

Hinata yang baru saja sampai di taman segera menghampiri Kageyama yang duduk dengan santainya. Nafasnya berhembus kencang tidak teratur. Badannya membungkuk dan tangnnya memegang lututnya, pose orang kelelahan.

Setelah sudah mulai reda rasa lelahnya, kini badan Hinata kembali menegak. Matanya menatap Kageyama dengan tidak sabar.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kita akan pergi ke tempat memetik apel kan?" Kageyama terdiam.

Tidak memilih menjawab. Dia hanya mengangkat tangannya, mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan menunjuk sesuatu di belakang Hinata yang dia lewatkan saat berlari terburu-buru tadi.

Hinata berbalik. Kaget bukan main melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya. Lihatlah, tongtat panjang dengan beberapa daun dan dua buah apel dengan elegannya berdiri dan menjadikan tiang ayunan sebagai penyangganya.

Apa ini? Kageyama mencoba mengejeknya?

"Apa ini Kageyama-kuunn? Kau mencoba mengejekku? Aku bukan anak kecil."

Kageyama berdiri. Tangannya mengusap pucuk kepala Hinata dengan pelan. Merasa sedikit menyesal dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengajakmu ke tempat pemetikan apel. Aku bahkan tidak tau dimana tempatnya. Aku menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam untuk membuat ini. Sungguh aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat yang asli, tapi aku tidak bisa. Dan hanya bisa membuat hng.. tiruan seperti ini."

Hening. Kageyama diam, namun Hinata mentapanya dengan senyim tipis yang tertera di wajahnya.

"Ughh gomeenn..." Dengan secepat kilat Hinata langsung memeluk Kageyama dengan sangat erat. Bahkab dia bisa merasakan kaos Kageyama yang masoh sedikit basah. Dan dia yakin itu karena keringat hasil kerja keras menyiapkan hal ini.

"Aku harusnya berfikir saat itu. Bukannya malah menuruti rasa ingin tahuku yang bodoh ini. Tak apa, kau sudah berbuat sebaik mungkin."

Cup.. kecupan kecil melayang di pipi Kageyama membuat siempunya pipi bengong tak karuan. Jika Hinata tidak menarik tangannya ke arah pohon apel imitasi itu, mungkin sang raja ini tidak akan sadar dari lamunannya.

Hinata berkacak pinggang. Dirinya melihat ke arah dua buah apel yang bergantung dengan indahnya di tongkat itu. Tangannya keatas, kakinya menekuk, dan habis itu melompat. Tiga kali percobaan dna tiga kali pula percobaannya gagal.

Matanya memandang Kageyama kesal. Kageyama di belakngnya hanya menahan ketawa melihat adegan memetik apel gagal milik Hinata.

Merasa kasihan karena sudah membuat imitasi pohon apel yang terlalu tinggi, dirinya lalu berjongkok dan menepuk pundaknya. "Naiklah." Dengan suara kecil. Bahkan jika Hinata tidak mendengarkan dengan baik, mungkin suara Kageyana akan tertutupi dengan bunyi dedaunan yang bergesek karena ulah angin berhembus.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata segera mendudukkan diri di pundak Kageyama. Kageyama berdiri dan membuat Hinata merasa dirinya adalah manusia tertinggi di dunia. Tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, karena biasanya dia melompat tinggi, bukannya berdiri tinggi.

Tangannya terngakat menggapai apel merah merona yang sangat menggoda. Ditariknya dan tuk! Terpetik! Lagi, dan apel yang satunya juga ikut terpetik.

Hinata bukan sennag bukan kepalang. Matanya berbinar sambil memandang apel yang ada di tangannya. Merasa sudah puas, Hinata meminta Kageyama untuk menurunkannya, walaupun Kageyama tidak masalah jika menggendongnya lebih lama lagi.

Hinata masih mengagumi jerih payahnya. Seperti anak TK yang senang karena berhasil mewarnai gambaran rumah buatannya.

"WOOOHHH AKU MEMETIK APEL!"

"KAGEYAMA! AKU MEMETIK APEL! LIHAT LIHATT!"

Seru Hinata kegirangan. Melompat kecil dan tersenyum lebar.

Kageyama ikut tersenyum. Biarlah kali ini Hinata bahagia karena dirinya walau hanya sedikit.


End file.
